Cute
by EtheralEvanescence
Summary: Soul Evans was not a big fan of "cute." He had nothing against kittens or puppies or that sort of thing, but he just thought that cute not a desirable trait in a woman. That kind of changed when he met Maka Albarn. Teenaged Soul thinking about Feelings he should not be having for his cute (scary) miester. CH 2, Maka's thoughts on Soul. Soma, of coarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I wrote this a while ago and found it in my google drive recently. It came from a time when I didn't like publishing drabbles under a thousand words (and before I read the Book of Eibon chapter in the manga), but those times have changed, and I thought this was cute, so here you are. Teenaged Soul dealing with confusing feelings he should not be having for his meister.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo, and not me.**

**Cute**

Soul Evans was not a big fan of "cute." He had nothing against kittens or puppies or that sort of thing, but he just thought that cute was not a desirable trait in a woman. Woman were supposed to be hot; gorgeous. They were supposed to be tall, curvaceous, with sun-tanned skin and sultry blue eyes. They were confident in themselves, and preferably showed off a bit of skin. Women were like Blair, though she was a cat, and adorable woman was just not a cool guy's type.

That kind of changed when he met Maka Albarn.

At first he hadn't really paid that much attention to her body. He was too busy getting to know her as a partner, and pondering the fact that when he had played the piano for her, she didn't run away, but decided to be his meister. After a while though, (being a healthy teenaged boy, who_ lived_ with her for god's sake) he began to notice her body, and he had no admit he was not impressed. She was pretty much the opposite of sexy. It wasn't like she was bad looking. She was pretty and very cute, but as he said before, definitely not what a woman should be. So as the became closer as friends he took to making fun of her for having the body of a kid. This often resulted in a maka-chop, but it was usually worth it. At least it would distract her from studying for a few minutes, and even if she was beating on him, it didn't hurt that bad (all the time) and paying attention to him was cooler than studying.

But then things started to change. He started noticing things that he hadn't before, like her long, smooth-looking legs. And things that he used to tease her about (like her chest) became less significant, and (god forbid he say it out loud) a little bit tempting. It didn't help that right around that time she was becoming comfortable around him, and showing off more and more skin around their apartment. Especially her legs in that god damned miniskirt, and it was getting distracting!

The most frustrating thing was that he started noticing the other guys that looked at her. _She was his meister_ he told himself, _it was his job to protect her_, but he couldn't exactly beat up some innocent guy (bastard) for just looking at her. He was guilty of it himself after all. He just hoped it wasn't as obvious when he starred as it was when others did. He kept telling himself that he had no idea what he was feeling when he caught another guy checking her out, but he knew exactly why. He was jealous. He didn't want anyone to see her except for him. He'd even gone so far as to ask her to start wearing jeans instead of skirts, and when she asked him why, he quickly fabricated a lie by telling her that wearing a pleated skirt just made her look more like a child. This of course resulted in a maka-chop.

Even worse he started getting that girly, annoying feeling in his stomach whenever he saw her do some random little thing. The way she curled up in a little ball on the couch when she was particularly invested in a book. The crease between her eyes when she glared and the dimples when she smiled. Her little giggle that made his day about 1000x better when he was the one causing it.

He started having all the kinds of thoughts that he should definitely not be having about his adorable meister.

He had always cared about bond between a meister and his/her weapon was not something that could be recreated. Even more impressive was that she had managed to resonate with him so easily. He knew damn well that he was a stubborn soul, and she wasn't that much better. Not that they had tried very much, but Soul doubted either of them could resonate with anyone but each other for a significant amount of time. That resonance was a special bond that _they _shared, only them, and the thought made Soul's stomach lift.

Soul thought about all this as he lay in his bed late at night. (The innuendo had idly crossed his mind that he should _not_ be thinking of her in bed, but he ignored the thought.)He cared about Maka too much, and it was confusing the hell out of him. She was his meister damnit! She wasn't supposed to be a woman to him anyway. Well, she was, but he was supposed to see her a friend, a partner, not be attracted to her! Especially with her tiny structure and lack of curves and nerdy bookworm-ness. She was Maka! Soul sighed, and turned to bury his face in his pillow. This is what he gets for thinking about all this at once. He decided to ignore the problem tonight, and maybe he'd try to figure it out better tomorrow.

Drifting asleep that night, the last of Soul's thoughts were of his meister. His nerdy, kindhearted, violent, strong, beautiful Maka.

Soul decided that he liked cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, second and probably final chapter. I've decided that I'm going to keep most of my stories open for consideration from now on, because it seems that everytime I publish a one-shot, I come up with an idea for a second chapter a month later.**

**I thought that maybe it would be nice to add Maka's opinion to things, though I warn you she is more difficult for me to write. I hope this comes out as decently as the first chapter did.**

**Thank you so much for the people who reviewed, it makes me smile and want to write more.**

**So, without further ramblings, chapter 2, Maka's P.O.V.**

As her partner had mentioned a few times before, cute was not his type of woman. Well, that was really fine with her, because _men_ were just not her type of guy anyway. All men were cheating scum, with maybe Three exceptions. Or two and a half. Or one.

Blackstar counted as one. Maka was fairly certain he wasn't quite as bad as the others, if only because he was too pre-occupied with his own godliness, or because she had grown up with him and pounded the phrase 'don't cheat' into his skull more times than either of them could count. He was safe-ish, but only because of her own interference.

Kid was also acceptable. Mostly because he had never seemed *ahem* sexually interested in anything, probably because he was a grim reaper. He had no need to go tramping around, and he had too much shinigami-honor to abandon his friends anyway. Seeing as he wasn't really human, Maka couldn't count him either.

And then there was Soul, her partner, her weapon. He was the third "exception," as you might call it. Maka was fairly confident he wouldn't leave her, as a partner, or as a friend. (or as anything more, NOT THAT THEY WERE ANYTHING MORE, but if they were, which they most certainly were _NOT_.) 'Cool guys don't cheat' he had told her again and again, and sometimes she almost believed him. He would never hurt her. Maka found herself repeating the phrase, just to make herself accept it, because it wasn't fair to Soul if she didn't trust him. Soul had never given her a single reason to not trust him.

But still.

Thoughts of partner requests flooded her mind more than they flooded his locker, while her's remained Maka, that clearly meant that he was so much farther abouve her. She couldn't even fight without him, and he was a death scythe now. He had no reason to stay with her, a weak little meister who couldn't hardly wield him as well as another meister could, and with his status…

And then there were the love letters. All those girls that were so obviously interested. Soul always threw those letters away as fast as the partner requests, but surely he didn't want to go his whole life without dating? He was probably just waiting for a girl with enough guts to confess to his face; then he would go off with _her_, and with Maka's luck, the girl would probably be a meister to, and then Soul wouldn't want to be her partner anymore and she'd lose him as a even friend.

Maka shook her head. Soul had promised he would never replace her with another meister, so he wouldn't, end of story. He was trustworthy, more so than any man- any _person _Maka had ever met. _He wouldn't leave her._

Still, the thoughts of him with those girls was one that made her not only _scared_ and _sad,_ but _angry_ (_not_ jealous.) They hadn't even wanted anything to do with him until he became _famous_, just like none of those meisters had wanted him until he became a death scythe. All those stupid girls crowded around him every day, and Maka bet that they didn't even know his last name. Not his real one anyway. Maka felt a bit of comfort and pride in the fact that he always ignored those girls in favor of walking with her, sometimes even holding her hand in his own as they pushed together through the masses. Not that she enjoyed holding his hand. Because unless it was in a battle holding hands was something you enjoyed doing only with the person you _liked, _and Maka certainly did NOT like Soul that way. (Though she guessed there was no shame in admitting that she like holding his warm, rough hand _just as a meister. Anyway,_ those mobbing girls weren't worthy of him, because they didn't even know who he was, nor had they been willing to accept him before, as she had.

Soul was the one who had agreed to be _her _partner on the very first day they met, and he had shared his Soul with her in the tortured noted of a piano before he even knew her middle name. He had helped her fight, and took the lead, and put his life in her hands, quite literally.

Soul was the one who had kept every secret she had ever whispered, who stayed awake with her when she had a nightmare, who held her when she was crying over a postcard from her mother. He was the one who put up with her Maka chops and demands for a clean apartment, and god knew he put up with her trust issues. Soul was safe. He was someone who had promised _without empty words_, that he would care about her _always_.

Which is why she trusted him. As a weapon, even as a person, as a _man. _That didn't mean she wanted to be with him romantically, because even though he had broken down all her walls and was the _only _one who would ever meet those basic requirements she needed to love someone, that didn't mean she was gonna love a lazy, sloppy, thinks-he's-cooler-than-he-is, _ass_. Because even though he was her friend, he was still totally unbearable sometimes. Even though she kind of liked his cool guy attitude. And all his faults didn't seem that bad when he smiled at _just _her.

NOT THAT SHE LOVED SOUL.

...Okay maybe she did.

Maybe she had even admitted it to herself, despite her constant insecurities.

Maybe she had even _fantasized _about what a romantic relationship with him would be like, she just didn't think it was a good idea to revisit those thoughts when she was sitting on the living room couch _with his head in her lap _as she read, because if she blushed,you can bet that even if she tried to hide it behind the cover of her book, _he __**would**_ _notice it._ He just knew her that well, and he wouldn't let it go without questioning her, or at the _very_ least teasing her.

And if he did, well, his reactions would just cause her to think about the whether or not he loved her back (and she thought that maybe he did, in this hypothetical situation, even if she wasn't busty like Blair, because lately he had begun acting more and more like those boys in the romance novels, and choosing her over _everything_ else. But as she said, this was all hypothetical, since she didn't love him anyway)

_But if I did love someone,_ Maka thought, smiling down at Soul as he cracked one crimson eye open and smirked up at her. _It would be the one I can trust. It would be Soul._

**He was resting his head on her lap guys that is so freakin intimite. Maka is is love with her cool, lazy weapon and Soul is in love with his cute little meister, I think we can all agree.**

**Constructive criticism of all kinds is always great, especially since it's currently one am and I have to wake up at six, so this will never be proofread.**


End file.
